Truth or Dare
by Lolly4Holly
Summary: Bored on a stake out, Greg tries to get Nick to play a game of truth or dare with him. Nick/Greg Slash. M/M. One Shot. COMPLETE


**Truth or Dare**

 **One Shot**

 **AUTHOR:** Lolly4Holly

 **PAIRINGS:** Nick/Greg Pre-Slash

 **WARNINGS:** Adult Content, Smut, M/M Slash

 **SUMMARY:** Bored on a stake out, Greg tries to get Nick to play a game of truth or dare with him.

 **After writing 'Stop Button Challenge', I felt inspired to write another one shot game that my favourite boys could play. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy.**

 **~ Holly**

* * *

"The rules are simple. One player starts off by asking another player 'truth or dare'? If the player picks 'truth', they are asked a question that they must answer honestly. If they choose 'dare', they are given a command or some kind of action they need to perform. If a player refuses to answer the 'truth' question, they must then complete a 'dare'. If they refuse the 'dare', they have to answer a 'truth' question. If they refuse both… well then, you're out of the game and you can't play anymore."

"Believe it or not, I have played truth or dare before, G." The Texan beside him filled him in, still trying to keep an eye on the building ahead of them.

They were on somewhat of a surveillance mission sat in the front of Nick's truck. Their case had taken an interesting turn towards the local High school. Nick and Greg had the art building around the back covered. Catherine and Warrick were watching the back field, while Sara and Grissom were watching the front. They had various other officers darted about to keep an eye on things, but Nick had a feeling that their suspect would return to the art building first in an attempt to cover their tracks.

"So, do you want to go first?" His colleague tried to get his attention back, giving the man a mile wide grin as he turned to look at him. "C'mon Nicky, I'm bored. We've been sat here for what…" He consulted his watch. "Nearly three hours now. Unless you want to play another game of rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock…"

"No, I still don't get the rules to that."

"I told you already. Scissors cuts paper, paper covers rock, rock crushes lizard, lizard poisons Spock. Spock smashes…"

"Alright, we'll play truth or dare." Nick cut him off, tired of hearing the rules for what felt the hundredth time that night.

"Do you want to pick first?"

Nick absently nodded, trying to keep an eye on the building. "Truth."

"Hmm… a truth," Greg spoke softly, trying to think of a good one. "Remember you have to answer honestly."

"Yeah, I remember the rules, Greg." He sounded a little annoyed. He was grateful he didn't get partnered with Warrick for the deafening music or Catherine for her loud chewing. He thought Greg was a step up from the awkwardness of Grissom, even Sara, but apparently he had discovered the hard way that the younger man didn't have an 'off' switch.

"Alright, I thought of one." Greg burst with excitement. "What is your guilty pleasure?"

"Guilty pleasure?" Nick shrugged his shoulders together, barely taking a moment to think about it. "I don't know. I don't really have one."

"C'mon, everyone has at least one. Lately, mine has been watching marriage proposals on youtube. I don't know why, there's just something magical about seeing one person committing their life to another before your very eyes. Some of them even make me cry."

"Seriously?" Nick couldn't help but smile. "You realise I'm supposed to answer the truth question, right G?"

"I was just giving you an example." He defended himself. "Now you know a truth about me that no one else does. Your turn."

"Okay… um…" The man tried to think, while still keeping an eye on their perimeter. "I know. I like to watch Disney movies from the nineties. The Muppet Christmas Carol, Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Ducktales, The Mighty Ducks, Homeward Bound… I think I've watched that one the most. I know practically all of them off by heart and they kinda give me a sense of security after bein' out here and seein' all this."

"You're… kind of adorable right now." Greg admitted, falling in love with him even more. He grinned watching the blush creeping into the man's cheeks, assuring him, "I won't tell a soul."

"Better not."

"Okay, my turn. I pick truth. Ask me any question you like, I'm an open book."

"Aren't you always an open book?" Nick gave him a smile. "Okay… I got one for you. Do you talk to yourself at home?"

"That's what you want to know?" He frowned, hoping for something a little more personal.

"Well, I've seen you doin' it in the lab. I wondered if it was just for our sakes or if it's like a permanent thing."

"Okay, I pick dare." Greg changed his mind. "Baring in mind that we're not allowed to leave the car."

"You really won't answer the question?" The man couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head at his partner. "Alright then, I dare you…" He tried to think again, but he was coming up empty. He was trying to stay focused in case anyone entered the building in front of them and keep Greg entertained at the same time. "Okay… there's a bottle of flat mountain dew in the back there. I dare you to chug the whole thing."

"You really weren't kidding about being a frat boy, were you?" The younger man sighed softly, before he reached through the seats to find the bottle. Thankfully it wasn't a ridiculously big bottle, but he still had some difficulty keeping it down. "There." He held up the finished bottle, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Damn it… now I have to pee."

"Sorry, no bathroom breaks. You'll give away our position."

"Your turn." Greg slumped back into his seat, feeling very uncomfortable with the flat soda in his belly.

"Truth."

"Okay… do you like me?" He asked an honest question, hoping for an honest answer.

"That's your question?" Nick looked at him surprised, presenting him with a slight smile. "Of course I like you, Greg. When I'm not stuck in a car with you for hours on end, you're… alright."

"Alright?" Greg raised an eyebrow at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means… yes, I do like you." He backtracked, hoping he hadn't hurt his feelings. "I kind of admire you actually. You went from bein' a lab technician to workin' out in the field with us, even though you're smart enough to run the lab yourself. You're… kinda cute for an ex lab rat too. And even if we didn't have to work together, I'd still want to know you. When you're not bored, you're a pretty cool person to be around."

"Aww," Greg spoke softly, catching the blush creeping into Nick's cheeks again. "Thank you. For the record, I like, like you a lot too."

"Hey, that's not what I said."

"Near enough. My turn." He stopped the older man from ruining the moment. "I'll go… for a truth."

"Okay… what's the biggest lie you've ever told?"

"Did I say truth, I meant dare." Greg quickly changed his mind.

Nick burst into a smile, shaking his head at the younger man. "C'mon G, it can't be that bad."

"Dare." He insisted.

"Alright then… I dare you… I dare you to say a Bruce Willis movie quote every time you speak."

"I don't know that many." Greg screwed up his face, catching Nick staring at him. "I know tons of Arnold Schwarzenegger ones."

"Are you forfeitin' the game, G? You turned down the truth and now the dare."

Greg grumbled softly under his breath, finally submitting to the dare. "Listen lady, I only speak two languages. English and bad English.' Fifth Element, love that movie."

"Is that the one with the Resident Evil chick in it?"

Greg simply nodded, while he tried to think of another quote. He wasn't allowed to speak without saying another one, so he had to wait until he could think of one first. _Damn this game._

"Alright," The older man smiled wider. "I pick truth."

"Out of this year's sexiest men alive list, which one would you kiss? And… The Last Boy Scout, 'This is the nineties, you don't just go around punching people. You have to say something cool first'."

"Nice, but I have no clue who is even on that list." Nick sat back in his seat, watching the younger man retrieving a magazine from the back seat of his truck. He opened it up to the middle with the 'Sexiest Men Alive' title across the top, giving the man a smile as he handed it over. "Wow, you came prepared." He smirked, running through the names and the pictures of the actors. "I don't know… none of these are really my… type."

"None of them?" Greg looked surprised, watching him scanning his eyes over each one.

"He's not bad." He pointed to a photo of 'David Tennant', the man who played doctor who. "But they're not exactly my type. I'm not exactly a fan of muscles… or sporty guys."

"So, nerds are your thing?" Greg couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, you owe me two quotes now, Greg."

Sighing softly, Greg quickly tried to think of one off the top of his head. "Oh wouldn't it be great if I _was_ crazy? Then the world would be okay.' Twelve monkeys and… 'Days change, seasons change, people don't change'… from…" He pinched his brows together as he tried to think.

"Sixteen blocks. I've only seen it once, but it was a terrible movie." Nick filled in the gap for him. "Alright then, your turn."

"Hey, you didn't exactly answer your truth question… 'Welcome to the party, pal'." He blurted out one of his favourite lines from Die Hard.

Nick couldn't help but laugh, pointing to one of the random guys in the book that wasn't quite so buff. "There you go."

"Ewan McGregor… cute." Greg agreed with him, sighing as he had to think of another one liner. "Come out to the coast, we'll get together. Have a few laughs'." He tried an impersonation on top of the one liner, getting another laugh out of the older man. "I'll go dare again."

"Really?" Nick looked around the truck they were in, trying to think of a good one. "Okay… call Catherine on the radio." He grabbed it off the dashboard, handing it to Greg. "Ask for an update and call her Cat. Don't forget the Bruce Willis quote. Do one from his time on Friends."

"Grissom can hear this too, you know." Greg thought he'd point that little fact out to him, before he breathed in a deep breath. He brought the radio closer to his mouth, cautiously clicking the button on the side. "Hey Cat, anything on your end? 'They called me chicken boy'." He put his finger to his lips, trying to stop Nick from bursting into giggles.

They waited a moment, until the radio crackled to life.

 _"All clear over here, Greg."_ She responded. _"Don't call me, Cat."_

Greg threw his head back in giggles, handing the radio back to his partner. "You realise she's gonna kill me later for that. Grissom might even send me to the psych ward if he heard that."

"Bruce Willis line?" Nick put his hand up to his ear, waiting for the quote.

"Um… pardon my French… 'No fucking shit lady, do I sound like I'm ordering a pizza'." He mimicked the man's voice as best he could.

"You're gettin' good at this, G." The man chuckled softly. "I'll go truth again."

"Okay… your truth question is… if you only had twenty four hours to live and you have to spend your last day with only one person from our team, who would you pick?" He decided to get a little more serious with his questions, realising he had forgotten the quote. "Oh and… 'The United States government just asked us to save the world. Anybody wonna say no?' Armageddon."

"I love that movie." Nick gave him a slight smile, avoiding the question a little longer. "Only one person from the team… I… I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders together. "Can I go dare?"

"You're sure?" Greg smiled cheekily, waiting for Nick to give him a nod. "Alright… I dare you to seduce me."

"Huh?" He whipped his head around, hoping he had misheard him.

"You heard me. Give me your best pick up line."

"I'll go back to dare."

"You can't go back." He saw blush creeping into the older man's cheeks.

Breathing in a deep breath, Nick slowly turned to face his partner, feeling as though his heart was about to explode it was racing so fast. "It's pretty cheesy but… do you believe in love at first sight… or should I walk by again?" He spoke seriously a moment, before his lips spread into a grin. "And you forfeit, G. You spoke three times without a single quote."

"Zed's dead, baby. Zed's dead…" He paused a moment to think of another one. "It doesn't look like a bomb, it looks like an apple with lines coming out of it… Now I have a machine gun, Ho, Ho, Ho." Greg made up for it with three quotes in one. "I pick truth." He decided that going dare was a bad idea.

"If you could make one wish this second, what would it be?"

Greg folded his arms across his chest, sinking back into his seat. "I don't think you want to know the answer to that one."

"Yeah, I do. C'mon, try me."

"I wish you would kiss me." He said it out loud for the first time, wishing he could take it back the moment it escaped his lips.

"Well… I never said the wish would come true." Nick pointed out to him, looking into the younger man's adorable eyes. He hated to disappoint him though. "But if it'll shut you up." He leant across the gear shaft between them, pressing one delicate kiss to the younger man's lips. He held his position for a moment, feeling Greg's breath on his cheek, before he pulled back. "Satisfyin' enough for you?"

"Yippee ki-yay." The younger man whispered, bursting into an explosive grin.

"You're such a dork." Nick chuckled softly, playfully poking him in the side. "Maybe now you'll stop tormentin' me every chance you get."

"After just one kiss… not likely." He gave him a cheeky smile. "Even if it was an amazing first kiss."

"That's your second time with no Bruce Willis quote. You lost, G." Nick finally cast his eyes back to what they were supposed to be watching; wishing whoever it was would just hurry up and get there.

"I don't even care. I got a kiss before the first date. I basically won the lottery." The younger man giggled softly, adjusting himself in his seat as his bum started to go numb from all the sitting down. "I've got another truth question for you, Nicky. Answer as honestly as you can. If I asked you out to dinner or something, what would your answer be?"

"As a date?" He double checked, keeping an eye on their surveillance point. "Depends. What's the dress code of this date?"

"Casual."

"So that rules out fancy restaurants… are you buyin'?"

"Of course, I'll even pick you up at your place."

"What time?" The Texan surprised him again.

"I'll let you know as soon as we finish up here. If we _ever_ finish up here." Greg looked at his watch again, groaning softly as it had been another hour. "So can I take that as a yes?"

Nick breathed in a deep breath, slowly turning to look at the adorable man beside him. "Yeah… okay." He finally answered. "But you tell anyone I kissed you and the dates off."

"I won't tell." He crossed his fingers over his heart. He sat silently for a few minutes longer, licking the Texan taste from his lips as he looked out at the darkness ahead of them. It was the most silent he had been since they left the lab nearly four hours ago, but he couldn't keep it up for much longer. "Hey, do you wonna play seven minutes in heaven next?"

Nick shook his head, unable to suppress the smile escaping his lips. "Careful G, I might change my mind about that first date."

 **The End**


End file.
